narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cypher Division
Should we add character trivia/reference to this page? In this case, a reference to the fleshed-out female redhead member and her apparent attraction to Kisame. I'm asking this question since I don't know whether or not, it is a prudent decision to add, since we do not have a name and there is so little information on this character and this wiki does not (at least I've previously read that it doesn't) make pages regarding such character where there is so little to be said. However this practice have been used before on http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taki_Kunoichi, so I do not know whether or not it can be considered valid. --Tzao (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :What attraction? 0_0 she just wanted to be nice...--Elveonora (talk) 11:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Theres no attraction, at least the why i saw it, she was only trying to be helpful. Watch it again. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::The attraction is not the point here though. The fact is that she played a key role during that time, and is the only person ever seen to extend friendship to Kisame. So like the good doctor should she not be afforded the same courtesy of having an article? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, @Cerez's right, i supported the "good doctor" article, so i can't oppose to this one. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No. Because if we do for her, then for every member of the division and that would be awkward--Elveonora (talk) 15:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Why would we do it for the other people and not the chair the doctor was sitting in? As I recall, a reason to let the doctor stay was because he was not "generic". Should we also add the young gentleman that noticed Sasuke's actions from across the bar while his teammates were talking about Itachi? His nose was quite unique after all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, okay... delete the doctor. What I meant by "not generic" is that most medics in the series are medical ninja. This one looks like an actual doctor... and he is handsome ;D--Elveonora (talk) 16:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay.... when I originally posted this question it was concerning whether or not the character should be referenced under trivia and let that be it, I did not intend to make a page for that particular character. On the subject of making a reference/profile to every member as Elveonora mentions, I find the prospect futile and unnecessary, since none of them (besides the kunoichi) does anything aside from being arrogant and die, they do not contribute anything besides that. The kunoichi, however, is different, by showing kindness (and/or attraction, depends on how you look at it) towards Kisame, she somewhat rises to prominence. While I'm not proposing a separate page to be created originally, there is some merit to giving a separate page to this character, since prominence, personality, appearance, history and abilities are all there and even if it's not much to go by, the existence of a new page could be considered just as defendable as that of such pages like Headman's Granddaughter, Sasuke's Hawk, Dread Lion, Mujini Anano and Nigiri Umeboshi, where there sometimes is little information or no name (in which case a relation to another character is given), at least we see this one in the anime and manga and interacting with others. --Tzao (talk) 19:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think she should have an article. Munchvtec (talk) 07:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) If a picture can be found I'll gladly contribute to a page.--Tzao (talk) 16:55, October 12, 2014 (UTC)